japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Colleen O'Shaughnessey
Colleen O'Shaughnessey born September 15, 1971) is an American voice actress. She is best known as the current voice of Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She is also known for voicing Ino and Konohamaru in Naruto. As well as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from Bleach, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda from Digimon Data Squad, Sora Takenouchi from Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventure Tri and Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom. Anime *Bleach (TV) – Nel Tu, Loly, Michiru Ogawa, Shibata the Parakeet/Yuichi Shibata (Ep. 4 & 22), Female Arrancar (Eps. 213-214), Hisagomaru (Zanpakuto Saga Ep. 259), Kyoko Haida (Ep. 261), Ms. Ito (Ep. 7) & Renji's Greeter (Ep. 18) *Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody – Store Keeper *Blue Exorcist (TV) – Cram School Girl C (Ep. 7) & Ghost Boy (Ep. 12) *Boruto Naruto the Movie – Ino Yamanaka *Digimon Adventure (TV) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure 02 (TV) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 1: Reunion (movie) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 2: Determination (movie) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure tri.- Chapter 3: Confession (movie) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon Adventure: Bokura no War Game (movie) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon: Data Squad (TV) – Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda *Digimon: Diaboromon Strikes Back (movie) – Sora Takenouchi *Digimon: The Movie (U.S.) – Sora Takenouchi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG (TV) – Tachikoma *Glitter Force (TV) – Kelsey/Glitter Sunny *Initial D (TV) – Saori *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) – Kazumi "Carrie" Akiyama *K (TV) – Anna Kushina, Claudia Weismann (Ep. 9) & Sakura Asama *K Missing Kings (movie) – Anna Kushina *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (TV) – Kajika *Kekkaishi (TV) – Female Student (Ep. 21), Tatoh (second head; Ep. 1), Yomi Kasuga & Yurina Kanda *Konjiki no Gash Bell: 101 Banme no Mamono (movie) – Suzy Mizuno *(The) Last: Naruto The Movie – Hanabi Hyuga; Ino Yamanaka; Konohamaru Sarutobi *Mars Daybreak (TV) – Enora Taft *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (TV) as Wasp *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) *Monster (TV) as Wim Knaup *Napping Princess (movie) as Joy *Naruto (TV) as Ino Yamanaka & Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Hanabi Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Emiru (Ep. 36); Furofuki (Ep. 186); Guruko & Kaori (Nurse) *Naruto Shippuuden: Blood Prison (movie) as Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippuuden: The Burning Chunin Exam! Naruto vs. Konohamaru!! (movie) as Konohamaru Sarutobi *Naruto Shippūden: The Will of Fire (movie) as Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Special: Battle at Hidden Falls. I Am the Hero! (OVA) as Konohamaru *Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) as Ino Yamanaka; Konohamaru *Nodame Cantabile (TV) as Kiyora Miki *Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea (movie) *Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as Ino Yamanaka *Sailor Moon (TV) as Art Fan (Ep. 28); Bus Passenger (Ep. 9); Chubby Girl (Ep. 4); Mika's Classmate (Ep 18); Rui Saionji (Ep. 14); Salon Employee (Ep. 36); Sentai Kid (ep 32); Thetis (Ep. 12) *Sailor Moon R (TV) as Minotauron (Ep. 48) *(The) Slayers Evolution-R (TV) as Pokota *(The) Slayers Revolution (TV) as Pokota *Stitch! (TV) as Customer (Ep. 10); Kid C (Ep. 8); Kijimunaa; Manager (Ep. 17); Old Lady (Ep. 26); Taro's Mother (Ep. 18) *Stitch!: Itazura Alien no Daibōken (TV) as Factory Lady (Ep. 14); Kijimuna; Tanaka (Eps. 22, 28); Witch (ep 4); Yokai 4 (Ep. 6) *Stitch!: Zutto Saikō no Tomodachi (TV) as Dolores; Trapeze Lady (Ep. 30) *Sword Art Online II (TV) as Endo *Tachikomatic Days (OVA) as Tachikoma *Tenkai Knights (TV) as Teacher *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (TV) as Jenny *Vampire Knight (TV); Day Class Girl (ep 1); Seiren *Vampire Knight Guilty (TV); Seiren; Tsukiko Aido (Ep. 3) *Vampire Princess Miyu (TV) as Woman with cats (Ep. 12) *Zatch Bell (TV) as Robnos; Suzy *B-Legend! Battle Bedaman (TV) as Asato *Digimon Adventure 02 (TV) as Matt and Sora's Daughter *Digimon Fusion (TV) as Angie Hinamoto; Mikemon; Monitormon; PawnChessmon; Pickmonz *Digimon: The Movie (U.S.) as Male Student *Duel Masters (TV) as Mimi (season 2.0) *K: Return of Kings (TV) as Anna Kushina *Naruto: Konoha Sports Festival (movie) as Ino Yamanaka *Spirited Away (movie) *Tokyo Pig (TV) as Dizzie Lizzie *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (OVA) as Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass; Garma Zabi (Young; Ep. 1) *Pokémon Origins (special) as Female Scientist (Ep. 4) *B-Daman CrossFire (TV) as Sumi Inaba *Patema Inverted (movie) *Sword Art Online II (TV) as Verdandi (Ep. 17) *Black Jack (OVA) as Karen Aramis (Ep. 7) *Figure 17 (TV) as Noriko Itou *Mirage of Blaze (TV) as Saori *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (movie) as Minmi Editoh *Overman King Gainer (TV) as Sara Kodama *(The) Princess and the Moon (movie) *(The) Princess of the Desert Kingdom (OVA) *Samurai Girl Real Bout High School (TV) as Sara Himekawa *Vandread (TV) as Seiron *Vandread: The Second Stage (TV) Anime Films Video Games *Sonic Forces – Miles "Tails" Prower & Charmy Bee *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice – Miles "Tails" Prower *Bravely Second End Layer – Aimee Matchlock *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Miles "Tails" Prower *Hitman – Valerie St. Clair *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Sarutoni Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Fallout 4 – Sylvia Cooper *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Miles "Tails" Prower *Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal – Miles "Tails" Prower *Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes – Wasp/Janet Pym *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Disney Princess Palace Pets – Summer *Marvel Heroes – Julia Carpenter/Arachne & Wasp/Janet Pym *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Yamanaka Ino *Sonic Generations – Charmy Bee *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Sonic Colors – Charmy Bee *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Valkyria Chronicles II – Alicia Melchiott *Alpha Protocol – Madison St. James *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Yamanaka Ino *Valkyria Chronicles – Alicia Melchiott *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Yamanaka Ino *SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom – Jazz Fenton *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Yamanaka Ino *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Local Boy *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru & Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Sarutobi Konohamaru *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Yamanaka Ino *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Sarutobi Konohamaru, Tsunami & Yamanaka Ino *Psychonauts – Crystal Flowers Snagrash & Nils Lutefisk *Xenosaga Episode II Jenseits von Gut und Bose – KOS-MOS *Tales of Symphonia – Genis Sage *La Pucelle Tactics – Alouette *Onimusha: Blade Warriors – Lan Hikari Quotes Knownable Roles *'Miles "Tails" Prower' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *'Charmy Bee' in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise *'Yamanaka Ino' in Naruto *'Sarutobi Konohamaru' in Naruto *'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck' in Bleach *'Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda' in Digimon Data Squad *'Sora Takenouchi' in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventure Tri *'Jazz Fenton' in Danny Phantom Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES